Insomnio
by Witty
Summary: Es horrible no poder dormir estar despierto toda la noche, dando vueltas por todas partes, y peor aun es pensar en la persona que amas y que te abandono sin razón alguna... Leanlo esta pos bien... reviewsss


Insomnio

Es una noche sombría y fría especial para descansar, pero aun acostado en mi cama no puedo, no he podido dormir desde hace días, será que me faltas o que me siento culpable por haberte dejado ir, la noción del tiempo se me va otra vez ya esta amaneciendo y como todos los días solo pienso en ti.

Desde que te fuiste he estado en mi cuarto sin soñar, sin dormir, sin esperanzas de irme lejos de aquí, sin ganas de salir con mis amigos o si quiera ver la sortija porque sé que al verla me recordara a ti, todos nuestros recuerdos juntos, cuando tomabas mi cuerpo para tus planes malévolos, ves otra vez me pasa dije que trataría de no recordarte y es lo que estoy haciendo, no debo hacerlo mas porque pensar en ti me hiere, me hiere mucho.

Desde ese maldito día en el que te fuiste no he podido dormir, he tomado pastillas contra el insomnio pero no existen remedios, solo tú, tu eres mi único remedio, debes volver para terminar con mi insomnio.

Supongo que lo mejor será acostumbrarme a todo esto: no dormir, estar siempre solo, a darle mas vueltas al asunto, a tener esta horrible apariencia, perder el apetito. Me pregunto que sucederá primero ¿qué me acostumbre a esto, que tu regreses, o que yo muera, aunque muerto ya estoy muerto por dentro de tanto esperarte. No lo sé pero lo que pase primero que pase pronto quiero dejar de sufrir, y espero que tu regreses, porque no entiendo porque te fuiste, te harté, o talvez te ahogue entre mis caprichos, aunque sé que me faltas y que yo te deje ir pero te necesito aquí conmigo, necesito sentirte, amarte, tocarte, servirte, hablarte, me siento muy solo sin ti, quiero volver a verte pues te fuiste sin despedirte no supe a donde pero te fuiste y nunca te pude decir lo que realmente siento nunca, nunca, nunca te pude decir que te amo y siempre te amaré y nunca te voy a olvidar.

Tan siquiera háblame para decirme que ya no me amas, y me sentiré mejor, como puedes dejarme llorando y sufriendo hasta casi matarme, odio todo esto y vivir siempre en la rutina ir a la escuela y después encerrarme a sufrir, llorar y lo demás te necesito, ya no quiero vivir asi, no puedo vivir asi sin tu amor…exacto esa es la solución… ruidos eres tu Bakura eres tu Bakura contestame! NO, no es Bakura, quien e...………malditos se roban mis cosas, ahh, maldición un dolor horrible siento en todo mi cuerpo… no…que es eso… sangre?… y sale de mi… de mi… de mi estomago… ahhh… me falta el aire…pero Bakura!… regreso y vino a defenderme. Bakura que bueno que te veo aunque sea por ultima vez gracias por salvarme de ellos,

No! Ryou resiste te vas a salvar.

Lo siento Bakura… ahhh… siento haberte dejado ir… y que esta sea la ultima vez que pueda verte…

No Ryou perdoname tu, por haberte dejado, nunca quise hacerlo creeme perdoname, perdoname nunca debi haberme ido.

Bakura yo te amo y siempre te amaré, nunca te olvidare ahhhh…

No Ryou no te volveré a abandonar de nuevo perdóname yo no te voy a dejar ir solo yo…

Bakura no digas tonterías… aahh…, debes vivir para seas feliz y vivas tu vida ya sin mí, vive una vida normal como siempre quisimos vivir… pero que no podíamos…ya que por solo amarnos nos discriminaban, solo por ser diferentes, nos odiaban

Ryou yo no te quise abandonar pero no me gustaba verte sufrir, no me gustaba que te vieran extrañamente por mi culpa y me equivoque al irme, sufriste mas sin mi y yo sin ti pero

Ryou yo te amo, te amo Ryou no te vayas no me dejes no puedo vivir sin ti Ryou, NO!

Regresare Bakura, cada noche vendré contigo, a cuidarte desde donde este, no te preocupes.

Cuanta paz siento, Bakura gracias por defenderme, por dejarme verte por última vez, gracias por los días maravillosos que me diste, amigos gracias por su apoyo siempre, sin embargo ahora descanso de mi pena y siempre los recordaré a todos, muchas gracias. No lloren por favor, estoy muy contento morí en los brazos de mi amado Bakura y le confesé lo que por mucho tiempo había callado, ahora amigos no se preocupen por mí que estaré muy bien.


End file.
